If I Was A Warrior
by Ryestorm
Summary: My experience as a warrior with my friends. Do you know what lies beyond as a warrior? Do you have what it takes to become a warrior?
1. Chapter 1 What Just Happened

"I wish I was a Warrior so bad, Ingrid!"  
"So do I, but do you see me yelling stuff 'bout it?"  
"I love the books, but just imagine being one!"  
"Okay, Rye. I got it! You need to calm down and hush up for once."  
"Ha. You're funny, " Natalie interjected.

We had agreed to spend the night at my house the day before, and something happened while we were asleep. I yowled loudly, "Ingrid! Natalie! Where are you guys!?" I padded to a puddle, looking at my reflection. Apparently, I was a sleek, dark brown tabby with dark green eyes. A pale ginger she-cat with pretty blue eyes padded towards me. I asked quietly, "Ingrid?" The she-cat shook her head. "It's Natalie."  
"Nat, we _need _to find Ingrid." I said boldly.  
"But, we don't know what she looks like. And we need to have different names so we don't seem like fat, lazy kittypets."  
"Okay..Um... I can go by Rye. My nickname!" I purred.  
"Okay, call me Flower."  
"Gonna be hard remembering not to say your name." I purred, letting my tail sway back and forth.  
"Getting used to the tail there, Rye?" She smirked.

We padded side by side, muttering things about our best friend. It was too late until I realized that I had stepped across the border to ShadowClan. "Whoops." I said, knowing my mistake, also that ShadowClan wasn't the nicest cats around. A light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes looked at me and asked. "Rye?" I grinned, bowling her over. "Hey, Flower! She's over here!" I yowled with a deeper voice than most she-cats.

* * *

**Hope you like them! All of these characters are actually me and my friends! Also, the allegiances will be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Allegiances

Rye/Rylie - dark brown tabby she-cat w/ dark green eyes, white paws, and a deep voice

Flower/Natalie - pale ginger tabby she-cat w/ dark blue eyes, and a white tail tip

Holly/Ingrid - light brown tabby she-cat w/ light blue eyes, and white underbelly

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being extremely short! I had to restart it...**


	3. Chapter 3 Our Agreement

"Wait! I have an idea. But, there is a HUGE flaw. We can join a clan-each of us going to different clans, and we won't see each other, other than at Gatherings." I said quietly, a little afraid of an outburst from Holly.  
"Rye. I don't agree to this." Flower meowed, strangely sounding like a Clan leader.  
"Sorry, Rye. But, I don't either." Holly mewed quietly, probably thinking what life without us would be like.  
"But, we all have different body shapes. Holly, you were meant for RiverClan. Flower, you are meant for WindClan. And, for me, I am not sure." I mewed, wondering what Clan I would be in. I looked at the bottom of my paws, and realized that my paws were built like SkyClan. I hid them, knowing I didn't want to be so far away from my friends. "Or we can just not be Clan warriors." I said silkily, knowing that I would hit a nerve.  
"What?!" Flower and Holly hissed. "Why would we give up a chance of a lifetime?!" Flower snapped. My ears were instantly put back, and I remembered something from before I was a cat. "Guys! Did you remember when I was considered 'dangerous?' " Holly and Flower nodded. "Good. Don't forget it." And with that, we all had agreed to my idea, and headed off to a clan.


	4. Chapter 4 Some Kits

Every four sunrises, we would go to the Gathering place, and talk about our clan. Flower was in WindClan, and already had gotten a warrior name. Flowerthorn. Holly was in RiverClan, as I predicted. But they didn't trust her, and gave her an apprentice name. Hollypaw. As for me, well... I wasn't in any of the clans, mainly because none of them saw me. I had thought about ShadowClan or maybe ThunderClan. I closed my eyes, not knowing where I was. I also scented several kits, and a fox. "Hide!" I yowled, and one of the kits were frozen to the spot, as a fox ambushed me from a bush. "Kit! Get your sister, NOW! Unless you WANT to be dead!" I snapped, the fox biting my flank. _I'm not leaving these kits here! _I growled, thinking of Flowerthorn and Hollypaw. _Oh shit. I'm screwed. I could really use their help now!_ I missed, trying to get its flank. I was coated with spots of blood, as the fox wasn't. _Damn. I'm really bad at this._ I did manage to get a small blow on his head. A black cat came out of nowhere, and I recognized it instantly. "Hollypaw!" I purred, extremely glad to see her. "No time for talk, Rye!" Hollypaw hissed, scratching the fox's nose. But that just sent it into a frenzy. "Hollypaw, stop fighting! Get the kits away!" I snapped. Hollypaw had her mouth open in surprise but said nothing and got the kits away. I silently prayed. _Please StarClan. Help me have the strength for this. I'm not strong enough. _Surprisingly enough, there was an answer to me. _Rye, you have always had the strength. Believe in yourself._ The silent voice disappeared, but I knew what it was. StarClan.  
It gave me the strength to attack. I pounced on the fox's back, clawing at it until it ran off, making me fall off. "That should teach you to mess with me!" I yowled, I turned, hearing paw-steps.  
"Rye. Whose kits were those?" Hollypaw asked me.  
"I have no clue. I scented kits and a fox. I guess I thought that I could take it on."  
"But, you did, Rye. You area true warrior."  
"Hollypaw. You helped me as well. Or did you forget that?"  
"I haven't. Also, I know you're not in a clan."  
"Does Flowerthorn know too?"  
Hollypaw nodded. "I better get back before RiverClan flips out."  
"See ya." I purred, walking towards where Hollypaw put the kits. "Hey. You two." The two kits were trembling in fear. "It's okay. The fox is gone, I promise. Also, I'm not here to hurt you either."  
The young tom was a dark brown tabby, almost a copy of me but with amber eyes. "I'm Stormkit!"  
"It's strange how much you look like me, you know?" I purred, coolly.  
His sister replied. "Yes. Yes, it is. I'm Mosskit!" The tortoise-shell she-kit purred, her dark green eyes gleaming.

* * *

**I hope you like those two! Be warned! A lot of cats will be pretty stupid from now on. Sorry about the cussing, but I couldn't help myself!  
**Hollypaw: Those kits are stupid, leaving camp, and not running from a fox.  
Flowerthorn: Hollypaw! Be nice! They're only kits after all!  
Me: How did you 2 even get in here?! My door is LOCKED!  
Flowerthorn: About that...Well, we broke it.  
Hollypaw: *nods, gasps, and leaves*  
Me: FINALLY!  
Flowerthorn: *chuckles*  
Hollypaw: * comes back in with a wedding cake*  
Me: Hollypaw!? How did you even buy that?!  
Flowerthorn: *slaps Hollypaw with fish*  
Hollypaw: OW! Also, who said I bought it?  
Me: O_O *sees angry French baker*


	5. Chapter 5 The Sadness

"Okay. Now, tell me what clan you're in." I purred, seeing fear glint in Mosskit's eyes as her brother bounced up.  
"We're not in any of the clans." Stormkit mewed.  
"But-" I cut myself off. "You will be soon."  
"Huh?" Mosskit and Stormkit mewed in unison.  
I chuckled, picking up both kits,and accidentally bumped into Hollypaw. "Sorry." I squeaked. "No problem, Rye. Are these your kits?" She purred, amusement coating her eyes. "Really. What that the best you could come up with?" I said, my voice muffled by the kits hanging from my jaws. "Yeah. Pretty much. Hey! Don't forget! It's tonight!"  
"What's tonight?" Stormkit asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"It's something all three of us do." I replied.  
"All three of you?" This time, Mosskit had asked the question.  
"Yes, Flowerthorn is in WindClan now. Hollypaw is in RiverClan." I purred, continuing walking. I walked slowly towards ThunderClan camp, thinking they'd take us in. I entered the camp, receiving many growls and threats. "I found these two near a fox, and if it wasn't for me and my friend - they'd be dead." I hissed.  
"Where's your friend then?" sneered a tom from the back.  
"She knew I could handle it on my own." I said, putting my tail protectively around the kits.  
"No doubt that they're her kits!" gossiped a very rude ginger she-cat.  
"Fine! You just lost three warriors then!" I growled.  
The tom that had offended my friendship with Hollypaw, came up behind me, growled and slit the poor kit's throat with his claw. I hissed. "Let me return the favor! Piece of fox-dung!" I immediately slashed my claws on his face. He let out a yowl of pain. The leader came out of her den. "Explain this, right now!"  
"He killed Stormkit, and I hurt him. Simple." I hissed, my heart becoming ice, but not to Mosskit. Mosskit let out a wail exceedingly loud. "You killed my brother!" She growled, pouncing on his face, and was becoming a flurry of teeth and claws. The leader picked up Mosskit gently and laid her next to me. "I thought better of you, Adderfang. You are no longer a warrior. You killed a kit. You broke the warrior code. Exile!" She hissed.

{Different P.O.V.}

_No..I was just protecting the clan._ "But, Icestar! I was trying to protect the clan!"  
"No. You were not, Adder. Now leave!"  
I growled. "What happened to Adder_fang_?"  
"He was exiled." Icestar said simply, towering above him.  
"Uh-huh." I said sarcastically.

{Another P.O.V.}

"Enough! Leave and never come back!" I hissed, padding down to the she-cat and her kit. "I apologize for this to happen. I really thought he was a good warrior." I sighed. "Would you like to have the elders take the kit?" The she-kit knew what I talking about, apparently. "No! Rye and I will take my brother! The elders don't know my brother!" She hissed, standing up to me. The she-cat known as Rye didn't say anything. "Agreed." I said. Rye picked up the dead kit, with the other following out of camp.

* * *

**Sorry about that! Had to have some emotion on this, but I couldn't kill off Flowerthorn or Hollypaw! That would be killing off my best friends!**

Flowerthorn & Hollypaw: 0_0  
Me: Didn't know you two were still here...  
Hollypaw: THANK YOU FOR NOT KILLING ME OFF!  
Me: You ARE my best friend...  
Flowerthorn: No comment on what Hollypaw just did.


	6. Chapter 6 A Surprise

{Rye's P.O.V. (me)}

I had buried the poor kit, and Mosskit wailed so loud I think that some mountain cats heard. As I picked the she-kit up, a growl came from behind me. "Who's th-there?" Mosskit asked, trembling in fright. A lithe, small, black tom came from behind us. Mosskit mewled loudly. "Mosskit!" I said. "Be quiet, or he might eat you." This has caused her wail even louder. "I'm kidding, Mosskit. I know who this is." Mosskit immediately stopped, and started squirming. I put her down, and she bounced up to him. "Who are you? I'm Mosskit, as you already know!" The tom started to slink away. "I'm not gonna say who I truly am to a cat."  
"YOU are a cat as well. Did you forget that?" I piped up.  
"Fine. I'm Cole. I USED to be a human."  
"Well, so was I, Cole." I purred.  
"Wait. What?"  
"Yeah. I knew your name before you even said it. So, ha."  
"Um. How?" Cole said, clearly dumbfounded.  
"Wow! Funny how you don't recognize your own sister!"  
"W-T-F?!" Cole yowled.  
"Oh no." A thought appeared in my head. "Hey! We should join a clan together!"  
"Huh? Please tell me that this kit isn't yours." He said, getting off topic.  
"I found her and her brother. Get back on topic!"  
"Where's her brother?"  
The dreadful question made Mosskit wail even louder than before. "Cole! That was very rude!"  
"What did I do?"  
"You made her cry! You're such a jerk right now!"  
"Wait. Does that I can be Brokenstar?"  
"COLE! I swear if this happens again, I'll draw mustaches on you and it'll be in PERMANENT MARKER!"  
"What's a marker?" Mosskit piped up.  
"Well, it's a thing that you draw with. Kinda like your claws." He showed her by drawing a square in the dirt.  
"But. Is it a Two-leg thing?" Mosskit asked.  
"What's a Two-leg?" Cole replied.  
"It's a human." I sighed. "Yes, Mosskit. It is."  
"Okay! Can we go to WindClan? Because Cole belongs there." Mosskit mewed.  
"Sure." I purred, starting to go towards WindClan.  
"Why do I belong in WindClan?" Cole asked.  
"Because you-" I was cut off by Mosskit.  
"Because you're small and skinny!" Mosskit mewed.  
"Wait. Isn't that clan the one that is always weak?" He said.  
"No! It's not! There is no clan that is always weak!" I hissed.  
"Um...Okay?" He said, his voice making his statement sound more like a question.  
"Her friend is in WindClan, you mouse-brain!" Mosskit snapped.  
"Who?" Cole asked me."  
"Flowerthorn. Or as you may know her, Natalie."  
"Wow." Cole said in a monotone voice, with his face looking bored.  
I replied with the same bored look he gave me. "You better not cause trouble for WindClan. And for that, I'm going to join you! Just to make sure, I better ask Onestar to make Flowerthorn your mentor."  
"What." He said. "I can't be an apprentice!" He mewed. "Fine. I guess you can't be a warrior, then." I purred, knowing I got under his skin. "I HAVE to be a warrior! I just HAVE to!"

* * *

**Do you like my brother? He can be really annoying at times, but I actually get along better with him than my sister. Right now, Hollypaw is trying to balance a spoon on her nose, and Flowerthorn is sitting there, watching.**

Flowerthorn: Go, Hollypaw! H-O-L-L-Y-P-A-W!  
Hollypaw: *spoon falls off*  
Me: Wow. This is getting really boring. This is the 23rd time she's tried it.  
Flowerthorn: EpicFluffle does not own Warriors! She did not copy others for names either.  
Hollypaw: I WANTED TO SAY THAT! *growls and leaps on Flowerthorn*  
Me: Well... Better go now!


	7. Chapter 7 Waking Up

Cole started to ask me, "Hey. How in the world am I a cat?"  
"I seriously don't have a clue." My whiskers twitched, as he started to act like a kit. "Really, Cole?"  
"Yup!" He purred, jumping up and down for some reason.  
"Why are you jumping?" Mosskit piped up.  
"I dunno! It's fun! Join me!" That was Cole, normally he's calm. Now I'm starting to think he shouldn't be in a clan. I twitched my whiskers in amusement. "Okay. Cole, be serious now." I purred as he nodded. "Flowerthorn is probably gonna think you're acting like a kit, right now Cole. And I can't blame her." He growled when I had said that. We had finally found a patrol near the border. "Hey!" Mosskit called out. "Come here!" She continued. I purred, seeing Flowerthorn on that patrol. "Hey, Rye." Flowerthorn purred.  
"Sorry about the inconvenience. We apologize for trespassing, but can we join your clan?" I said, trying to sound nice to them.  
"Let's see what Onestar has to say about this!" spoke a cat from the back. Apparently, it was Flowerthorn's apprentice.  
"Gorsepaw!" Flowerthorn hissed. "You're not a warrior yet, so stop acting like it!" She turned to me and my brother. "Nice to see you again, Rye."  
I just smiled at her, thinking about her apprentice. _Is Gorsepaw angry for us wanting to join? I'm not sure, but I'll ask Flowerthorn about it later._We all started walking towards WindClan camp, and Gorsepaw suddenly stopped. "Why are you here?" Her voice deep, and suddenly her claws were on my throat. "Why are you here?!" She repeated, louder and started pressing her claws against my throat. Mosskit trembled, and boldly stood up to the apprentice. "L-leave her alone! She's the only one I have left!"  
"Then I guess it's a shame." Gorsepaw growled. The kit then pounced on her throat. "Do you want me to do the same thing to you?" She hissed, digging her little claws into her pelt. The apprentice's eyes glimpsed with fear, then she shook the kit off her, accidentally slitting my throat. Cole growled. "OK, THAT'S IT!" He hissed, leaping onto the apprentice. "She was my sister! How could you take her away like that!?" He stopped when the apprentice was covered with scratches, blood, and missing clumps of fur. "You took her away! You deserve a place in the Dark Forest!" He hissed, his body trembling with anger. Cole wasn't covered with scratches or blood, like Gorsepaw. "You done this." He moved his paws to show his sister, eyes still open in shock. "I'm sorry, Rye." He bowed his head, and sat next to my dead body.

* * *

**Why don't we see what's happening on MY side of the story, shall we?**

* * *

My eyes were wide open at the shock of an apprentice killing me. My body was left on the ground, as my spirit started to join StarClan. "Welcome to StarClan, young one." spoke a sleek blue/gray she-cat. "Wait. What if I wake up? Will i be dead?" The StarClan she-cat purred. "It is a dream, Ryeheart." _I got my warrior name! Wait. Which clan am I in?_ "You belong in-" The StarClan she-cat was interrupted by me waking up.


	8. Chapter 8 Another Boring Allegiance

I stirred, while my sister was standing over me. "Rylie, you've slept long enough." I snapped, "Brodie, I was having a nice dream until you woke me up. Also, where's Cole?" Brodie sighed. "Well, I let him sleep. How are your friends?" Ingrid and Natalie got up, yawning and stretching. "Awake. We were all having the same dream, including Cole. It was weird." I yawned. "Um. Okay then." Brodie said, leaving my room. "Thank goodness, she left." I said, seeing my cat at the end of my bed. When my friends got here for the sleepover, Sparta immediately loved Ingrid.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short! I need to do allegiances again!**

* * *

Gorsepaw - dark gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Mosskit - gray/white she-kit with green eyes

Adderfang - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Icestar - pure white she-cat with striking ice blue eyes

Hollypaw - thick-furred light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Flowerthorn - lithe, small, pale ginger tabby with light blue eyes

Cole - small, lithe jet black tom

Rye - dark brown tabby with white underbelly

* * *

(human form)

Ingrid(hollypaw) - tall(sort of) girl with medium dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes

Natalie(flowerthorn) - short girl with medium blonde hair and light blue eyes

Rylie(rye) - shortest girl with medium brown hair and green eyes

Cole - (same height as me)skinny, small boy with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes


	9. Chapter 9 A Secret

I threw my blanket to the other side of my bed, walking up to Ingrid and Natalie. "Do you guys know what the dream meant?" Natalie rose her hand. "Maybe we're meant to be Warriors."  
"My brother as a warrior? After what happened with your apprentice I don't think he'd be in there."  
"Maybe. But, I doubt it. We should have waffles for breakfast!" Ingrid said, excitement coating her eyes. I shook my head, walking out of my room. "See you two at lunch!" I said, leaving the house, since I had gotten dressed.

* * *

{DIFFERENT P.O.V}

I asked my friend, Natalie, something. "Do you think she's meeting up with her boyfriend?"  
"She does NOT have one. They broke up, remember?" Natalie said, forcefully.  
"Oh. That explains. Then what is she doing?"  
"I don't know! Go ask her!" She hissed.  
"Sorry." I said, getting up and starting towards where Rylie was headed.  
"Sorry, Ingrid. But, this hasn't happened before. I know she's meeting someone."  
"It's okay, Nat." I said, smiling a little, and continued walking. It wasn't long until I saw her at the park, with someone I hadn't ever seen before.

* * *

{BACK TO ME!}

"Do you think your friends are watching us?" The person asked.  
"I don't care. All I care about is you." I said, looking into his blue eyes. He smiled, and then intertwined his fingers with mine. I heard a branch snap, and I turned around to see the one and only, Ingrid. "What are you doing here, Ingrid?" I asked, not moving an inch. "I could ask you the same thing. Who's this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "This is-" I was cut off by him. "I'm Noah."  
"Noah..?" She said, waiting for his last name.  
"Noah Scarborough."  
"Hmm."  
"For the love of peace, can we get on with it already! Noah, meet Ingrid. Ingrid, meet Noah. Simple." I interrupted.  
"I wonder why you like her..." Ingrid said, as Noah chuckled.  
"Ingrid. Get out of Colorado." I said seriously.  
"NEVER!" She laughed, running off leaving me to chase after her. Noah walked towards as we were both panting. "Slow and steady wins the race. Or did you both forget that fable?"  
I giggled, chasing after him, and when we were done, we were probably in the southern section of the town,


	10. Chapter 10 Some Random Talking

I smiled, walking back home with my best friend. "Why were you spying on me anyway?"  
"I wanted to know what you were doing and Nat was right!"  
"You could have asked me, instead of spying."  
"I thought you wouldn't tell us."  
"I won't tell my family. As always. I never tell my family any secrets."  
"Oh. That explains it."  
"I'm gonna stay outside."  
"OK. Me and Nat can play Minecraft."  
"Okay, really? Are you trying to make me jealous?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not." She smirked.  
"That was kind of, um, Ingrid? I wanna talk about that one dream."  
"Lemme get Nat." A few moments later, she came out with Nat.  
"Okay. We're talking about the dream, aren't we?" Nat asked.  
"Yep." I answered.  
"OK. All three of us are Warriors fans, and it happens to make us Warriors. Maybe we're destined to be actual Warriors!" Ingrid said, starting to lose all of her sanity.  
"OK, Ingrid. Get your sanity back. Although, I think you lost it a long time ago." Nat and I said in unison.  
"Fine..." Ingrid replied, sighing.

* * *

**Sorry if its not long enough! I'm trying to make them short so I'll have more time to finish my homework...  
Me no likey homework..**


	11. Chapter 11 WHAT!

"We should try to go to sleep, so we can have more dreams!" I said excitedly.  
"Sure, Rye." Natalie said, already covering up with blankets.  
"Okay,_ Ryewhisker_." Ingrid said, emphasis on the last word.  
"G'night!" I said, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I purred, waking up in my dream to see my brother still fighting Gorsepaw. "I hate you!" My eyes opened and I stood up, saying, "Cole. Calm down. It's just a scratch."  
" 'Calm down'?! Do you really expect me to forgive her! She almost killed my sister!" He screeched, pouncing on her.  
"Let me go! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Gorsepaw growled.  
"You sure about that, mange-pelt?!" He hissed.  
"LET. HER. GO." I said quietly, and Cole backed off, knowing that it's bad when I'm quiet and angry.  
"Um. No response." Cole whispered.  
"Good. Now, MOVE!" I yowled, jumping in front of him, with a cat trying to give him the killing blow.  
"No. NO!" Flowerthorn hissed, turning on her clan-mate.  
"Good luck, Cole." This time, I knew I had to be in StarClan, my body grew cold as my spirit traveled to StarClan.  
"Y-YOU! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Cole snapped, his fur fluffing to twice his size.  
The kit trembled, her eyes going in the back of her head. I hissed. "So you're going to take away kits as well?"  
"No. We are giving you another chance. Goodbye." The StarClan she-cat purred calmly.

* * *

"Wait. What?" I asked, already opening my eyes. "Why am I so small?" I asked randomly.  
"Because you're a kit, silly!" Flowerthorn purred.  
"What's my name?" I asked, testing her.  
"You're named after my friend, Ryekit."  
"Oh. Do I have any siblings?" I asked, now I was getting a bit too curious.  
"Blazekit and Lightningkit. Blazekit is your sister, and Lightningkit is your brother. They're playing outside of the nursery. If you want, you can go join them."  
"Okay!" I yipped cheerfully, running out and bumping into another kit.  
"Watch where you're going, kit." He hissed.  
"I have a name, you know!" I growled, watching as he stomped into the nursery.  
"Too bad I'm not gonna use it!" He called out, not even looking back at me.  
I hissed, padding up to my sister without even realizing it. I started to tear up the ground with my little claws. "Are you okay, Ryekit? I know Darkkit can be a little rude. I should have warned you 'bout that. Sorry." Blazekit said sheepishly.  
"No need to apologize, Blazekit! He's just a mouse-brain!" I purred, seeing a butterfly. "Ooh!" I followed it, walking out of camp. I guess some of the warriors were out hunting or on the border patrol. I followed the pretty butterfly until I fell in something. I fell onto cold, hard ground. "OW!" I yowled. "It hurts!" I wailed. I looked up to see a small hole, barely even noticeable by a warrior. It was so dark in there, I put a paw in front of the the other, and all I felt was cold water, and I accidentally fell in. "HELP ME PLEASE!" I yowled, particularly to no one. Teeth grabbed my scruff, and the cat put me on the ground. "Who are you, kit?" A coarse voice asked me. "It's Ryekit. I-I'm from WindClan." My eyes were huge as he walked out from the darkness. "You shouldn't be here." His voice matched his fur, rugged and short. "I was only following a butterfly!" I squeaked, thinking that he could easily hurt me. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you get out." He said, putting his head near mine. "Get on." He said, as I gripped his fur with my paws trying not to hurt him. "Now. Jump." He said, trying to convince to jump a tail-length up to normal ground. "Okay!" I believed in myself, and I jumped, only two of my paws landing on my goal. I hissed, dragging myself up to the moor. "I'm free." I shook my fur, still wet. I looked back in the hold warily. "Thank you!" I called out, but there was no answer. "Thank you." I whispered. I started to walk towards camp, only to find a trace of ThunderClan scent _over_ the border. I growled, seeing an apprentice flash past me, his mentor not far behind. "HEY! GET OUT OF WINDCLAN TERRITORY!" I screeched, following the pair of cats. "HEY!" I howled. I didn't stop, still following not far behind. "Get out of WindClan territory!" I hissed. "Who's gonna stop me? A little kitty-pet?" The apprentice sneered. "I'll show you who's a kitty-pet!" I growled, leaping on the tom. I lashed out on his flank as he tried to get me off. "Can't get me off!" I taunted, my claws digging into his pelt. "You're a kitty-pet!" The tom sneered. "That the best you got?!" I hissed. "That's enough, Stonepaw. I don't want to be blamed for your idiocy on trying to hurt a kit."  
"But, Dawnstripe-" He started to whine.  
"Enough, Stonepaw! I'll have your warrior ceremony delayed if this happens again!" That was enough to shut the gray tabby up. The cat known as Dawnstripe plucked me off the cat known as Stonepaw. "She smells of WindClan. We better take her back. We can say we found in our territory." Dawnstripe mewed quietly.  
"I won't let that happen! I saw you and your apprentice run into WindClan territory!" I hissed.  
"Shut your trap! You wouldn't dare open your mouth unless, well, I hurt you." The tom growled.  
"Never! I'd gladly give my life for WindClan!" I looked him straight in the eyes as I said it, he looked away after a few moments.  
"Shut up." Dawnstripe hissed, slashing my cheek. It stung, but I ran straight back to WindClan camp. I yowled, "ThunderClan has warriors crossing the border!" I hissed as my cheek stung even more. Lightningkit dashed over to me. "Are you okay? Your bleeding!" He growled. "I will flay whoever did this." He walked me over to Fawnleaf's den. "Fawnleaf? Ryekit's hurt!" A pale brown tabby with a few white spots on her muzzle immediately popped out of her den. " Come here, Ryekit. This might sting a little, but it will feel better afterwards. Promise." I squeaked quietly. "Thank you."

* * *

**Hope you liked Dawnstripe and Stonepaw! They've been through a lot, so they have a lot in common but I won't tell what until next chapter! Just tell me if there's something that you don't like or just give me some Warrior names! Thank you for reading my story!**


	12. Chapter 12 Short Stuff

Fawnleaf purred as she put some herbs, and a little cobwebs as well,on my cheek, and mewed. "That's all. You better tell me to check on it tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Fawnleaf." I purred, padding out of the den, running to Cole, who was already a warrior. His warrior name was Blackfang.

* * *

Ryekit - dark brown tabby she-cat w/ white chest, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle, and pale amber eyes

Blazekit - dark ginger she-kit w/ amber eyes

Lightningkit - light gray tom w/ bright yellow eyes

Flowerthorn - lithe, small, pale ginger tabby w/ light blue eyes

Blackfang - small, lithe jet black tom w/ dark brown eyes (not sure how)

Fawnleaf - pale brown tabby she-cat w/ spots of white, and green eyes


End file.
